Smart Lovers
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is Donatello and Dr. Rockwell story.
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Rockwell story

Smart lovers...

Part 1 of 8

Note: This story is in Donatello's point of view.

It had been almost 6 weeks since Shredder used the worms on Dr. Rockwell. Slash and Raph, and I had starting getting strange feelings when I think about Rockwell, it's not hatred, we've got past that, and yet I can't quite put my finger on the emotion... Could it be love? No, that's impossible... But what else can it be? I hear my brothers talking to 2 mutants outside my lab, probably Slash and Rockwell.. Leo was starting to get more depressed now that he knew we're not able to save Karai... Well I hear Rockwell say to my bros, "Well you guys keep up the good work, I'm gonna talk to Donatello." I grab a piece of metal and look into it, and see that I'm blushing a light pink. I put the metal down as Rockwell opens the door, he says, "Hello Donatello, what are you up to?" I say, "Well since you're asking, I'm working on perfecting some retro-mutagen." He says, "Ahhh." He notices that I'm blushing, and he says, "Why are you blushing, Donatello?" I say, "Um... I..." I sigh and say, "I need to tell you something, Rockwell..."

End of part 1

Next is part 2 


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Rockwell story

Smart lovers...

Part 2 of 8

Rockwell said, "Go ahead, Donatello.." I said, "Alright... I... I...um... I love you, Rockwell..." He says, "I knew you were going to say that, Donatello..." I say, "Yeah... With your pyshic powers... But are you okay with it? I mean if not i-.." Rockwell says, "Yes, my dear boy, I'm alright with it, and actually I have had the same feelings towards you..." I say, "You did?" He says, "Yes, my dear boy..." I say, "Well, wo-" He says, "Would I like to go out with you? Yes, I would, my dear boy." I say, "It's still annoying how you finish my sentences..." He says, "Well you'll have to learn to speak faster.." I sigh and kiss Rockwell, who kisses me back. I hear Leo say, "Shredder's gonna kidnap Mikey?" I pull away from Rockwell and say, "Is Shredder really gonna kidnap my brother, Mikey, Rockwell?" He says, "Yes, he plans on kidnapping your brother..." I say, "Do you know why?" He says, "Yes, he wants to use your brother as bait to lure you and your other brothers to his lair." I say, "Well it won't work, and thanks for telling us, we're gonna protect Mikey." He says, "That's smart... But Shredder is gonna do whatever it takes to kidnap your brother.."

End of part 2

Next is part 3 


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Rockwell story

Smart lovers...

Part 3 of 8

I say, "Yeah... Shredder's one cunning guy... I can't believe him and Splinter were like brothers..." Rockwell says, "Yeah, and the rivalry started because of that girl named Tang Shen..." I say, "Yeah, and yet me and my brothers went back in time and could have changed the past, but it would have meant me and my bros wouldn't exist..." He says, "And that wouldn't be good, then we wouldn't haven't met." I say, "Yeah, I don't want that to happen..." He says, "I feel the same way, Donatello.." I smile and say, "I've been wondering... Were you once human? I mean it seems like you were once human..." He says, "Yes, my dear boy, I was human before.." I say, "And how else do you know Dr. Falco?" He says, "He and I were partners before I was mutated, my dear boy..." I say, "Did he betray you before you were mutated?" He says, "Yes and no." I say, "What do you mean?" He says, "He did betray me, because he was why I was mutated, but he didn't mean to mutate me into a monkey, he meant to mutate me into something more violent like a lion or a bear."

End of part 3

Part 4 is next 


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Rockwell story

Smart lovers...

Part 4 of 8

I smile and say, "Well being a monkey does have it's advantages.." He says, "Yes, I know, Donatello." I smile, look over at my vial of retro-mutagen and notice that like when Mikey messed with it, it was glowing, and I say, "Mikey must've messed with my retro-mutagen while I wasn't looking.." I notice Mikey in a corner and say, "Mikey, come here..." Mikey walks over and says, "I did mess with your retro-mutagen bro..."I say, "I thought so, and I must thank you for doing so, Mikey." He smiles and says, "It was nothing bro.." Mikey says before he leaves, "Oh and I saw you and Rockwell kissing, bro, are you two together?" I say, "Y-" Rockwell says, "Yes, Michelangelo we're together..." I say, "What Rockwell said." Mikey says, "I thought so, well I'm gonna tell Leo and Raph." He leaves my lab. I smile and say, "So what would you-" Rockwell kisses me, I kiss him back. He licks my lower lip, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in.

End of part 4

Part 5 is next 


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Rockwell story

Smart lovers...

Part 5 of 8

I stick my tongue in his mouth, we then roll each others tongues over one and another. I pull away and say, "Wow, you're a great kisser, Rockwell.." He smiles and says, "You're a great kisser too, Donatello." I smile and say, "So, what would you like to do?" He says, "What would like to do?" I say, "It doesn't matter to me..." He says, "Well I guess we can just chat if you'd like, my dear boy." I say, "Sure, so what would you like to talk about?" He says, "Well maybe we can discuss everything we have in common, my dear boy." I say, "Sure. So do you like to build things, Rockwell?" He says, "Yes, my dear boy. Do you like to study animals?" I says, "Yes, Rockwell."

End of part 5

Part 6 is next

(I know this chapter is the shortest of them all.) 


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Rockwell story

Smart lovers...

Part 6 of 8

I say, "Well um, wh-" He says, "When would I like us to go on our first date? It doesn't matter to me, my dear boy..." I say, "H-" He says, "Tommorrow at 5 PM sounds great, my dear boy..." I smile and kiss him, he kisses me back. I lick his lower lip, he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then roll each other's over one and other. I pull away and say, "I'm glad that we're together..." He says, "Me too, my dear boy.." I say, "It's hard to believe we used to be rivals..." He says, "Yeah, but at least we're past that.." I smile and say, "Yeah, but it had to do with how we were both smart, huh?" He says, "Yes, and at least now we both know that we're both smart and not one of us is smarter than the other." I say, "Well maybe.. But yeah, no need to hold a grudge." He says,"Yeah, and now we can get to know each other on a more deep level..." I say, "Yeah, and hopefully, my br-" Leonardo enters and says, "Donnie, is it true that you and Rockwell are together?" I say, "Yes, it's true, bro."

End of part 6

Part 7 is next 


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Rockwell story

Smart lovers...

Part 7 of 8

I say, "So um, Rockwell..." He looks at me, and I say, "Um, w-" He says, "This is super sudden, but sure." I smile and kiss him, he kisses me back. I lick his lower lip, he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then roll each others tongues over one and another. He puts one of his paws up my shell, I moan with pleasure. I feel as he finds my _, I moan with pleasure again, and I feel for his _.

End of part 7

Final part is next

(This is a short part because I shouldn't be using words dealing with sex in stories.) 


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Dr. Rockwell story

Smart lovers...

Part 8 of 8

I pull away and say, "Wow, you're really good at-" He says, "Thanks, my dear boy, and you are too." I smile and say, "So..." I go back and work on my retro-mutagen, and Rockwell watchs me and says, "Wow, you do a good job making retro-mutagen, my dear boy." I smiile and say, "Thanks, Doctor." I hear Leo yelling outside my lab, but I can't make out what he's saying. I say, "Wonder what's up..." I hear Raph punching the punching bag angrily... I say, "Something's up..." I hear Slash say, "We've gotta make a plan." Leonardo enters my lab and says, "Donnie, Rockwell, Mikey's been kidnapped!" I say, "So that's what all that ruckus was about.." Leonardo says, "Let's take the Shell-raiser!" I say, "Good idea! Come on, Doc, Slash, and Raph!" We head for the Shell-raiser. We all enter the Shell-raiser and then we head to Shredder's lair. Once we get there, we search for Mikey.

The end 


End file.
